You Never Know
by Y0ur-Mus3
Summary: Never take things for granted nor should you ever forget about someone. They just might not be there for you tomorrow.


**You Never Know**

There once was a family of three, their names being Arthur (the father), Alfred (the oldest son), and Matthew (the youngest son).

Arthur, (a Briton) was a business man who owned his own company, which brought in lots of money. Alfred was the eldest son who wore glasses (which he, for unknown reasons named Texas), and had a cowlick, he was the independent 19 year old, who decided to move out on his own much to his father's dismay. Matthew, the youngest son, was the less noticed and less doted upon unlike his brother who earned most of their father's praises and attention while he was still around.

A big argument between Arthur and Alfred led to the eldest son moving out. Matthew was only 10 at the time. After that Arthur often indulged himself in his work, often coming home late at night and leaving early in the morning to get his mind off of the sorrow he felt. The little 9 year old Matthew had to learn to fend for himself and cooked his own food, meanwhile also thinking and including his father.

The food was laid out on the kitchen table intended for the British man, but the food always went cold before Arthur came home and the younger son was almost always found already sleeping. The house was clean nothing was out of its place, yet Arthur never noticed. Arthur was often busy and had what it seemed thousands of meetings each week to Matthew, so when his birthday rolled around (July 1) he celebrated instead with his a few friends at the arcade for his father was working and probably won't be home until late at night. The young male blonde knew that his father was busy so he didn't bother calling Arthur just in case he was in the middle of a important meeting. Later he came home late at night thinking his father wouldn't notice. When he went back home however, he was lectured for staying out late.

Matthew had already given up telling his father it was his birthday from that day on though he made an effort every once in a while to remind his father.

But every single time he was brushed off.

And the cycle continued for 3 years.

It was 4 in the afternoon as Arthur drove home thinking about his son Matthew he had finished ahead of schedule so he could afford a day-off tomorrow.

They were drifting farther and farther apart, he could feel it. The little Canadian often stayed out of his sight though sometimes checked on his father if he needed something. 'That boy is too kind..'

He arrived home setting his things in the living room. Arthur entered the kitchen expecting Matthew to be sitting there and doing his homework from school with the stuffed bear his ex-wife Francine gave to him, yet he wasn't there.

He called for him, "Matthew lad! Come down here!". He heard no reply so he looked around the house but there was no sign of him anywhere, he looked outside out the backyard where a tall maple tree stood in the middle (he remembered that Matthew liked to sit under the shade) and a brown fence surrounded the (large) yard.

'Maybe he's just late coming home' he thought reassuring himself, as he headed back inside closing the deck doors and went into the kitchen preparing tea for himself. He turned on the television so he could watch the news.

After 10 minutes of watching the program, it was interrupted by a special news report that came up. A female reporter, who looked to be around her 20s, was reporting about a little boy was kidnapped, witnessed by one of his classmates' moms who immediately phoned 911. 'Poor lad...' He thought sipping his tea as he continued watching.

"It was reported that the little boy's name was Matthew Williams" it showed a picture of a familiar little boy holding a white stuffed bear and peering up at the camera with a shy smile "Matthew was kidnapped by 3 men wearing ski-masks while he was walking home from school, near the park in 23rd street-"

Arthur dropped his cup, spilling its contents everywhere.

A/N: so? What do you think? This is a two-shot or a story if it requires three chapters ^^ Critiques are welcome~ by the way I'm sorry for killing Canada in some of my stories -sweatdrop- ehehe... (ANGST.) oh and uh I won't continue until I get at least one review -doesn't have high expectations-

You won't know why I used that title until the second or third chapter is out so gomenasai páre eheh...

(sorry dude)

Started Writing: Dec. 6, 2012. 11:00 ish PM

Finished Writing: Dec. 6, 2012.

9:06 PM

Proofread: Dec. 9, 2012

5:01 PM


End file.
